


baptismal

by catpoop



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Shower Sex, Waterboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catpoop/pseuds/catpoop
Summary: Nines tries something new in the shower.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	baptismal

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EcrZ4ZfWoAca3Sg?format=jpg&name=900x900)

Gavin gets onto his knees out of his own volition, even though the shower floor is scummy from lack of cleaning and the man has had Nines’ dick in his mouth just mere minutes ago.

He slaps Nines’ thigh. “C’mon, get hard.”

Nines obliges. “If you insist.” 

Gavin is crude in his efforts, but Nines sees no reason to turn him down – as of yet. It’s a source of entertainment, they both enjoy it to certain degrees, and the stream of nonsensical bullshit that leaves Gavin’s mouth is at its lowest when they are in bed. Or in the shower – Nines looks down at his hooded eyes and hollowed cheeks as he swallows around the dick in his mouth, and runs fingers through the damp curls on Gavin’s head. He angles the showerhead with a thought, and watches curiously as Gavin blinks and sputters and snorts water out of his nose. 

“Keep sucking my dick.”

“Hhmgh.”

The wet heat around his cock feels distractingly _good_ , but Nines’ hardware did not cost an exorbitant amount for no reason. He idly pets Gavin’s head, and lets his thoughts run freely in another window. He happens upon a hypothetical not a moment later, in the form of detailed military procedure classified under his interrogation skills. _Instinctual_ knowledge for models like him and Connor, though Nines has not had to use all of his standard programming yet. Perhaps if he had been activated prior to the revolution.

He reaches for the washcloth draped over the shower door, and Gavin’s eyes follow his hand intently. Nines wets the cloth under the shower spray and wrings it out while Gavin makes a curious noise around him.

“Two taps when you want to stop,” is all the warning Nines gives him before tipping Gavin’s head back as far as he can and draping the cloth over his eyes and nose. He’s at the wrong angle; there isn’t a bench to utilise; his mouth is already occupied – Nines’ HUD flashes with reminders, but he dismisses his programming to focus on the present. He reaches down for Gavin’s hand, pulling it up to rest securely at his thigh. His fingernails dig gently into Nines’ synthetic skin while he waits. 

There is an undeniable benefit to being able to connect to any device on Gavin’s Wi-Fi on a whim. He silently increases the water pressure on Gavin’s showerhead, then angles it with another thought. It catches Gavin by surprise, if the way he flinches and splutters is any indication. Nines holds his head steady as he instinctively tries to pull away and ignores the fingernails scoring lines into his thigh. He has yet to tap out, and the man is capable of surviving this. 

Nines calmly watches the seconds count down on his HUD, something about this script having activated a professionally detached side of himself. It’s easy to sit back and watch Gavin struggle around his dick, even as his deviant programming threatens him with sexual gratification, ready to overwhelm his processors at a moment’s notice. 

Gavin makes it the full ten seconds, and the moment his countdown hits 00:00:00, Nines moves the showerhead aside and lifts the cloth. He relinquishes his grip on the back of Gavin’s head, and the man sags forwards, panting weakly around his dick.

“Go on.”

He doesn’t have to lift a hand for Gavin to dutifully start bobbing his head, slobbering around him with little finesse. Nines forgives him this – the man’s heart rate is elevated from adrenaline, and his eyes are glazed with shock when they drift to look up.

“Good boy,” Nines murmurs, and the change is instantaneous. 

Gavin’s squared shoulders lower, and he shuffles closer on his knees, to nose hungrily at Nines’ groin. Nines lets him, cupping the man’s cheek in his palm and watching, almost hypnotised, as he works his dick with a dedication that is only ever seen in the workplace.

There’s a heat building in his belly that shouldn’t make sense against the step-by-step activation of his sexual functions, but deviancy has begat many mysteries, and Nines – Nines hisses out a groan and clutches desperately at Gavin’s hair. He throws the damp towel over Gavin’s face as an afterthought and growls.

“I’ll remove it when you make me come.”

The throat spasming around his shaft rips another noise from his chest, and it takes another second before Nines remembers to redirect the shower spray.

Gavin responds _violently_ , and it takes all of Nines’ focus to hold his head still without crushing it in his grip. To keep the countdown timer in view even as it flickers and threatens to close. To limit his ejaculate to a volume that won’t drown the man.

Gavin gurgles around him, and the vibration flips that switch inside Nines. Makes him empty his load deep into Gavin’s throat, and keep the man there as his dick twitches through the aftermath. 

Nines rips the cloth off with only two seconds left on the timer and Gavin stares up at him, eyes raw and pleading. He sucks in a breath through his nose before Nines graciously pulls out of his throat, and then wheezes on an inhale. 

“Fu –”

“Are you alright.” Nines keeps his hand on the back of Gavin’s head as he shakes against his thighs. Gavin coughs wetly instead of answering, and artificial semen drools from his lips. “Do you want to stand up.”

Gavin shakes his head tiredly. “Nuh. Get me off.” 

The man is still clutching Nines’ thighs, and Nines has to pry his arms off before kneeling to his level. Gavin’s dick is red and swollen, and it only takes a couple jerks before he’s spilling all over Nines’ fist, gasping like a man without oxygen. Nines continues to stroke him through it, until Gavin weakly bats his hand away.

“Fuck. Need a shower.” He coughs again, the slightest grin turning up the corner of his mouth.

The shower is still on, and Gavin is thirty-seven, but Nines decides to rinse him off without complaining. The man makes grabbing motions at his arms, and Nines picks him up, wrapping him in a bathrobe on the way. He rolls Gavin onto the bed with a muted thump.

“Ugh.” Gavin groans. “W’nna sleep.”

“It is 9pm,” Nines informs him bluntly, but he sees the request for what it is. He eases into the bed besides Gavin, pulls the duvet over them when Gavin scrabbles uselessly for the blankets, and lets the man sink into his side.

“Night,” Gavin mumbles into his armpit.

Nines strokes his hair. “Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> there could be more blubbering and traumatic pseudo-drowning but. god stayed my hand
> 
> [tumblr](https://swummeng-geys.tumblr.com)   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/hashtag_yikes)


End file.
